World of the RP: Weapons
YERSHIBEAR GIVES YOU FULL PERMISSION TO UPDATE THE "Fanon / RP Weapons" SECTION WITH THE WEAPONS OF YOUR CHARACTERS. Weapons Weapons in the RP are incredibly diverse, ranging from swords that are literally sewing needles to the actual character itself to even turning a friend into a hammer! The canon Kirby games also have their fair share of weapons, which are just as diverse. Canon Weapons Star Rod The Star Rod is the legendary candy-cane colored stick with a star on top that destroys the vile being known as Nightmare. It can normally only be used in the fight against him. It also appears in the (probably not canon) Kirby: Right Back At Ya! / Kirby of the Stars anime, making its single appearance in the final, 100th episode, obtained after Kirby swallows the Warp Star. Now if only that could happen in the actual games... The Star Rod can fire stars out of the star on the tip, as seen in Kirby's Adventure ''/ ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland. It can also be used as a battering weapon. Rainbow Sword The Rainbow Sword is the weapon used against Dark Matter in Kirby's Dreamland 2. To get it, the player must collect all 7 Rainbow Drops, one in each world of the game. While unable to fire projectiles, it can reflect Dark Matter's projectiles. Ironically, in the manga for the game, the sword is depicted as... just a normal sword. With a bunch of sparkles. At least it forms a three-colored rainbow (WITH THE COLORS ORDERED INCORRECTLY) in the credits of Kirby's Dreamland 2 if you're playing on a Super Game Boy. Also ironically, in Kirby: Planet Robobot, when fighting the Dark Matter Clone, his sword will glow with rainbows (which are supposed to be his weakness) before he does certain attacks. Love-Love Stick The Love-Love stick is the weapon used against Dark Matter and Zero in Kirby's Dreamland 3. Seriously, though, this weapon SCREAMS hypocrisy. It has the word "love" twice in its name, yet it destroys things! LOVE DOES NOT EQUAL DESTRUCTION! Ribbon's Shard Gun More of a forced Mix Ability, but still. Ribbon's Shard Gun is the weapon used against Zero-Two in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Once Kirby reaches Zero-Two, Ribbon will come down and give Kirby her Shard Gun. While she's flying, she's holding onto Kirby (ouch), steering him in flight when needed. Even though there are 72 shards in the game, the gun has UNLIMITED AMMO. Also, the gun is made out of Ripple Star's giant Crystal. Kirby then blasts Zero-Two (and Dark Star) to bits with this weapon. Galaxia Galaxia is a legendary sword forged long ago specifically for Meta Knight. While he's the one that usually wields the sword, Kirby is also capable of using it, like in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror ''or the anime. And it just feels like Kirby is better with this sword than Meta Knight. In ''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror (where it is referred to as "Master"), Kirby uses it to fight against Dark Mind's many phases, eventually destroying him... without the sword, and instead going full-on bullet hell mode to destroy him instead. With Warp Stars. The sword is more of an "easy mode ticket" thing for Dark Mind, as all other abilities in the game deal little damage to him, BUT STILL DAMAGE HIM NONETHELESS. Triple Star Cane The worst Final Weapon. It's just an infinityfold-worse version of the Star Rod. The Starship Ability While not exactly a Final Weapon, it appears twice in Kirby Super Star Ultra, in the Milky Way Wishes and Return of the King modes. After gathering the power from the nearby planets in Milky Way Wishes, Kirby finally realizes that Marx fooled Kirby, so the power, including his own Warp Star, comes to his aid and forms the Starship. Then, Kirby blasts through the Galactic Nova, blowing a good section of the outside off. After that, the power leaves him, leaving Kirby with just his Warp Star. Then he fights Marx and doesn't exactly destroy the Galactic Nova, as Robobot and Meta Knightmare Ultra happened, BOTH OF WHICH FEATURED THE GIANT CAT-FACED WISH-GRANTING CLOCK THINGY. Meanwhile, in Return of the King, after getting to Mt. Dedede Sky, the power of the Sparkling Stars aids Kirby after his Warp Star is shot down by Kabula, forming the Starship once more. Then, Kirby engages in a duel with Kabula, destroying her in the process. After that, the Sparkling Stars leave his aid. Probably because KABULA IS TOO FREAKING HARD TO NOT TAKE DAMAGE ON, AND SHE GIVES YOU LITTLE TIME FOR DODGING HER ONSLAUGHT. Landia did what Starship does better. Landia Again, not exactly a Final Weapon. In Kirby's Return to Dreamland, after you defeat him, Landia aids you in chasing down the now-berserk Magolor and his ship, which has also become berserk. When piloting Landia, his functionality resembles the Starship ability (mentioned above) but a tad faster AND with the attack being able to be charged now. How nice! (Oh, and you can actually dodge with it, something you couldn't do with Starship.) Also, each Landia dragon would have tried to defeat Magolor with the four heroes (Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee), but Magolor shot them down. After you defeat Magolor, though, they come rescue the group and take them back to Popstar. Robobot Armor THE BEST ADDITION. ITS A MECH SUIT FOR KIRBY. THAT CAN TRANSFORM INTO THE HALBERD. THIS THING IS JUST AWESOME. Copy Abilities The most significant addition to the Kirby franchise, defining Kirby himself. Kirby can swallow certain enemies to gain their powers! The weapons they grant range from a sword to an electricity-using wand to a beetle-themed helmet (which is just downright vicious) and so much more. Super Abilities These are mighty versions of the Sword, Fire, Ice, Beam, and Hammer abilities, called Ultra Sword, Monster Flame, Snow Bowl, Flare Beam, and Grand Hammer, respectively, and have their own little puzzles. The Ultra Sword is used to defeat Grand Doomer and Magolor's first phase. These abilities only appear in Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Mix Abilities The second best addition. They were featured in Kirby 64 and (less notably) Kirby Squeak Squad. In Kirby 64, you could mix ANY two abilities together (except for Ribbon's Shard Gun because it IS a mix ability) to make a new ability, like Ice and Spark to allow Kirby to turn into a Refrigerator, Fire and Cutter for the Sword of Fire, or Spark and Cutter for the Star Wars Episode One, or the Double-Bladed Laser Sword. (Those are the names of the abilities, fyi.) Fanon / RP Weapons KDee's Naginata KDee's signature weapon is a Naginata, a spear with a one-edged blade instead of the tip, filled with various technological weapons, like a darkness laser, a blinding flashlight and the Plasma Blade, which covers up the Naginata's original blade with a white light aura that lasts for only one slash, but is very powerful. PK's lightning sword PK wields a sword, but not an ordinary one. The entire blade, instead of being made of physical material, is made of lightning. It can be used to summon small lightning bolts, as well as many other attacks, like the ones used by Dark Meta Knight in Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Galacta Knight in the games he appears in. Wizzy's two katanas Wizzy wields not one, but TWO katanas! He used to wield one, but he got this other one. His original one channels the power of the Beam ability, allowing him to do all of Beam's attacks and even Flare Beam! The latter takes him some time to charge and recharge, however. The second one channels the power of the Poison ability, allowing him to use almost all of Poison's attacks. Slashes from these katanas have their own effects, of course. This poison can be made harmless, of course, if it gets onto someone. W-Puff's weapons W-Puff has a sword called the Hunter. It's just an ordinary sword, but W-Puff can channel Dark Matter into it to have it do a variety of things, one of which is turning it into a machine gun of sorts. She also has a pair of wands, which can use ten different spells: Ice, Electric, Leaf, Fire, Water, Dark Matter, Rock, Air, Capture, and Jamming. The King's Spear Bandanna Waddle Dee uses a special spear enchanted with several charms to have it simulate a copy ability, it allows him to jump almost infinitely and fly by using it as a helicopter. It also can reform after being destroyed and form throw-able duplicates. ++ Fusion Weapons Thanatos's Bident PK's Swords + The King's Spear Thanatos has a a black steel bident capable of transmitting PSI. Prometheus's Staff Starfury (Hammer) + The King's Spear Prometheus has a long metal staff that he can use his ferrokinesis to morph into various weapons and tools, when in the form of a ranged weapon it can create energy projectiles. Cashmere's Ribbon-Saw Cael's Axe + Mara's Leaf Blades Cashmere possesses a large white ribbon that can harden into a saw when needed, due to Mara's phytokinesis it can also be controlled to hover short distances.Category:World of the RP